


there ain’t nothing that i need

by indiefrog



Series: home is wherever i’m with you [3]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Caves, Crystals, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefrog/pseuds/indiefrog
Summary: A smile ghosted Alex’s face. However did he get so lucky?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: home is wherever i’m with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	there ain’t nothing that i need

**Author's Note:**

> I still know very little about America, so cave states are just states that barely anyone lives in. Like Ohio. Yeah, this one is in Ohio.
> 
> Also warning for Henry being an asshole to John.(he tries but he’s not that good.)

> “Man, oh man, you're my best friend  
>  I scream it to the nothingness  
>  There ain't nothing that I need”-Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

* * *

The next couple of states passed by in a haze of colors and summer scented bliss. They did anything that seemed interesting and cheap enough, from drive-in movies to aquariums to antique shops. Alex couldn’t have imagined a better summer.  
  
By now, both boys had lost track of where they were, only that it had a lot of tunnels and caves. It was secluded and lovely, like it was specially reserved for their eyes only.

John practically glowed, and Alex was ecstatic.

* * *

It took about two days in one of the cave states for John’s dad to call.

The conversation was stilted and quiet, wholly unpleasant for every party involved. Alex couldn’t hear what Henry said, but John’s short replies were enough.

Henry wanted John to come home, rethink his major, make ‘reasonable decisions’. John just wanted to be a kid for a little while longer. When John hung up the phone, he lay flat in the back of Vanessa, quiet. Staring at the little stars they had painted on her ceiling after a particularly calm night.

Alex turned up the radio to comfort him from the driver’s seat.

* * *

“Where are you taking us?” John asked skeptically from the passenger. Alex refused to let him drive, saying he had a surprise for John.

”Somewhere amazing.” Alex answered, not really giving John any clues. John resigned to looking out the window at the forest surrounding them. It was bright and sunny before they entered the trees, but the canopy was so thick that the light could only break through in small streams.

The road was wore down and uncared for, like people hadn’t been here for decades. It was secluded, and John’s mind was at ease.

”If you’re actually some crazy axe murderer and you’re gonna kill me, can you throw my body in a lake or something? I want to be a siren,” John said absently, tracing the trees outside.

”Trust me, I would’ve killed you a while ago if I was,” Alex laughed, pulling up next to a sign.

From the look of the road, you never would’ve guessed that this place was a campsite. Newcomers were unloading their cars, people that were already here hanging about, at ease with each other.

John exited that car and stood in front of the sign, his hands on his hips.

**Carl’s Camping and Caves**

The sign read in bold red lettering. The paint was chipped in a worn and charming manner, and underneath it was all the caves and sites listed alphabetically. Alex came up behind him and wrapped his arms around John’s waist, laying his chin on John’s shoulder.

”Carl’s Camping and Caves? Sounds..interesting?” John said, trying not to let his skepticism bleed through his voice. Alex chuckled in his ear.

”Yeah, not the greatest name. But it’s gonna be fun, I promise,”

John pushed aside his doubts at the hopeful tone of Alex’s voice.

* * *

”Okay, I had my doubts but this is actually cool as hell,” John said, staring into the back of the cave, far enough that it wasn’t visible. Alex smiled, proud of himself.

”I knew you’d like it,” his voiced echoed throughout, bouncing off the walls and back into their ears.

”But that’s not all,” he said, coming up behind John to cover his eyes.

”You do realize you’d have to be taller than me to do this properly, right?” John brought his hands up over Alex’s, holding them to his face. Alex scoffed behind him, lightly pushing him into a walk.

”I am taller!”

”By an inch.”

”It’s still taller,”

“It’s an _inch_.” John rolled his eyes behind Alex’s hands. Alex huffed a laugh against his neck. John blushed.

“We’re almost there.”

”Oh really? I thought we’d just been standing in the dark.” 

“You’re so rude,” Alex punctuated the sentence with a kiss behind John’s ear. He shuddered a breath, and Alex laughed, low and deep in his ear.

”Alex, I swear to god if we aren’t there-” the obviously sexual threat was quickly cut off by a gasp when Alex lowered his hands.

The cave walls were lined with crystals of all colors, shooting from the ground and ceiling above them, sharp and shining in the little bit of light that made it through the cracks in the stone. A gushing water fall from who knows where ended in a glimmering pool, with more smaller crystals inside. It was still dark, more intimate, and John was acutely aware that he and Alex were totally alone here.

”I knew you’d like it.” When Alex turned to John, he was climbing one of the rocks.

”What’re you doing?”

”I’m gonna get us matching crystals!” John called down to him. He was pretty high up there, and Alex had to look up to see him.

”Nice view!” He called up to John, laughing. John blew a raspberry at him.

”Now I’m not getting you one!” His echo bounced off the walls as he began to pick at one of the crystals on the cave. It was small and chipped, milky white in color. It glittered, and John loved it. He picked at the crystal until it gave way and fell into his hand.

”Oh no! However will I go on without a shiny piece of rock that I’ll probably lose in the next hour? The horror!” Alex joked. John rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself.

Alex busied himself on the ground by looking for a crystal that matched John’s eyes. The search was difficult, John’s eyes were some odd mix of green, blue, and brown. They were beautiful to look at, but none of the crystals could match them. But Alex was nothing if not determined, and kept on looking until John walked up behind him, holding several crystals in his hands.

”What’re you looking for?” John asked, leaning over Alex. Alex stood up and stared deep into John’s eyes, while John laughed nervously. While John heavily admired Alex’s intensity(it was _very_ attractive.) it was a bit unnerving when it was turned on him(outside of the bedroom, that is.)

”What’re you looking for?” John asked again. Alex huffed.

”I’m trying to find a shiny rock that matches your eyes, but they’re too many damn colors!” He grumbled, crossing his arms childishly across his chest. John breathed a laugh.

”You sap! What the fuck?” John shoved Alex shoulder, smiling despite himself. Alex grumbled and walked away, standing with his back to John in front of one of the cave walls. Suddenly, John’s fingers itched for his paints and easel he he left at home, struck with the urge to paint his boyfriend’s likeness. He didn’t say it much, but Alex was truly beautiful.

”You’re seriously mad at me?” He asked, stuffing the crystals in his pockets. Alex looked back at him quickly, and turned away, huffing.

”Yes.”

”Over calling you a sap? Which you are, by the way.”

”Yes!”

John turned away, looking for a ledge he could stand on. He walked around the waterfall, carefully stepping onto tone of the rocks.

”Alright, Alex.” He said, maneuvering around a stray spray of water. Alex made a high keening sound in the back of his throat. He knew he was being childish, but it was cute when John did this sort of thing. He pretends he hates the sappy stuff, but then he does shit like this.

“Alright, fine. I’ll do it.” John said, louder than before. His voice bounced off the walls, making its way back to Alex in the corner. He turned around and saw John, standing at the top of the waterfall, his hands cupped to his face.

”What are you doing?” Alex asked, walking to the edge of the pool and placing his hands on his hips.

”Remember, you made me do this.” John said instead of an actual answer. Then, he shouted.

”ALEXANDER HAMILTON IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.” He yelled, his face red from the effort. Down below, Alex was trying not to laugh.

”You rascal! Why?” He called up to John, who winked in response.

”It’s because I LOVE YOU.”

”Well I LOVE YOU TOO.” Alex yelled back. John beamed at him.

”So you’re not mad anymore?” He asked, leaning over the edge to see his boyfriend.

”I never was. Now get down here!” John laughed and began climbing down the way he went up. He didn’t miss the way Alex’s arm soccer-momed out in case he fell. Alex was a good egg.

When he reached the ground, he promptly pulled into a kiss.

”I. Love. You.” Alex said between kisses. John smiled.

”I love you more.”

”I love you most.”

* * *

Instead of driving all the way out of the woods, the two decided to stay at the campsite over night.

John fell asleep as soon as his head hit them pillows, cuddling into Alex’s side. Alex himself, however, was wide awake, lightly pulling his fingers through John’s hair.

Having light insomnia sometimes had its perks; you got to witness John Laurens asleep, a rare calm that Alex alone got to watch.

Alex reached across and pulled up one of the blankets, tucking John in. Something small tumbled out of the pocket of John’s discarded jacket, a little milk white crystal that glimmered in the moonlight.

A smile ghosted Alex’s face. However did he get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, to shout your love for your boyfriend at the top of your lungs in a crystal filled cave. What a life.
> 
> Sorry for disappearing on this series for a while. I’ve been hyper focused on my other book. Give it a looksie when you can!
> 
> Comments are very much loved :)


End file.
